The First Time
by Precious9491
Summary: Sexis. Alexis, 21 and still a virgin, meets and falls for Sonny, who is 24 and already a mobster looking to seduce and love Alexis. Complete!


The First Time Alexis' Preparation:  
  
Alexis Davis had just turned 21, and she wanted to celebrate. She had graduated from a Harvard one year early, her GPA was a 4.0, and she was still a virgin. She wasn't ashamed of that fact, quite the opposite- she was proud. She recalled her days in her all girls' private school where the others would discuss their sexual escapades. Then the pregnancy scares, STDs, and painful letdowns of the affairs. She had vowed never to be one of them. She was going to protect her mind, body, and soul. She had done just that very cleverly too. When she went out on dates, she never shaved her legs (just in case the temptation was too strong). And of course her bodyguard Ivan was always deterrence to the more enthusiastic of her beaus.  
  
Well, she was now a woman and she wanted to experience what those girls had whispered and giggled about after sneaking in at late hours. She was going to find a man and get laid tonight. Hmmmmm. What was the best place to find one? And what will she wear? She remembered her friend Lucy saying something about a new club . what was it called, ah yes- Prague, opening downtown. She said it was classy, dark lit, and with lots of sexy men. She said it was sophisticated, so she will have to wear a dress and heels, for once. Damn, I don't have anything like that.  
  
Alexis decided to go shopping. But her taste in clothes was deplorable. She didn't know how she managed to make a relatively pretty outfit look nun like. Lucy was always complaining over that very sad fact. Might as well give her a call to help her out with this dilemma. Thank god for cell phones.  
  
"Hi Lucy, this is Alexis. Lucy.ummmm. I needed some help. Well, I need to find an outfit for tonight, something eye catching and provocative. can you meet me at the mall in say about 20 minutes? Thanks, I appreciate this Luce!"  
  
Half an Hour Later:  
  
"Lucy, I can't wear this out in public!"  
  
"Why the hell not Alexis. That dress screams 'come over here and fuck me' and it looks absolutely stunning on you. If that doesn't help you lose your virginity, I don't know what will. You have called upon my expertise and let me just take care of you- ok. After you buy this dress, we are heading over to that salon to get your hair done, and then I am going home with you to do your make-up."  
  
Alexis knew she shouldn't have said anything to Lucy about the virginity thing. she was regretting it already. She might as well have it paged in the store that she was looking for a stud and would like the expertise of a qualified man, who would be paid for services rendered. Ah well. one must make compromises in circumstances like these. Alexis slowly turned around to look at the mirror and could hardly recognize herself. The dress was black with one strap on her right shoulder which sashayed down in an "S" shape to the curve of her right breast. The bottom of the dress was equally tantalizing. It mimicked the neckline. It started as an "S" at her upper right thigh and it ended at the left an inch above the knee. The dress was slightly "see through" and at close observation, you could see her nipples. She pivoted to look at her back and gasped. Lord, you can see my ass. But the longer she stared at herself, the more confident she became. The dress showed her long legs off to the fullest, her arms and shoulders appeared sleek and sexy, and most of all, her ass was utterly delectable.  
  
"I guess we'll have to drop by Victoria's Secret to buy me a g-string because these panties just won't do with this dress Lucy." Alexis caught Lucy's look of disbelief and laughed. "Yes, I do know what they are Lucy. Just because I may appear straight laced, does not mean I can't value some of the finer things in life."  
  
Five hours later:  
  
"I can't thank you enough for coming with me Lucy. I don't think I could have gotten this far without you. I couldn't have ditched Ivan without your help."  
  
"Alexis, I am doing this as much for me as I am doing it for you. I have to see you in action. The unspoken Queen of Virtue actively seeking a stallion for her deflowering tonight is just too good to miss."  
  
"Lord, what have I gotten myself into."  
  
Sonny's Preparation:  
  
Sonny Corinthos did not feel like going out that night. He wanted to stay home and lick his wounds some more. He couldn't believe that he had been so stupid! How could he not have seen what was going on right underneath his nose?! He had caught them in her bed exactly one month ago from today. Carly and Jason, the two people he trusted most in this world. He had used the key to sneak into her house to surprise her by leaving her a Valentine's Day gift and card. well, he had been the one who had been surprised. They had never known he had seen them. He had just ceased to exist for them. He didn't want to confront them because he was afraid of what he might do to them. Carly and he had recently gotten engaged on his 24th birthday and he had been looking forward to their married life and kids they might have. His friends had warned him, especially Kevin, but no. he didn't listen. He had assumed that she was the best he could have. She understood the dangers involved in his life and the questionable choices he had to make. He might have eventually left it all. And Jason. His best friend and confidant during the horrible times with his stepfather Deke and his mom's suffering. He had been a pillar of support. Now they both meant nothing to him.  
  
The ringing phone interrupted him from his thoughts. "Hello? Hi Kevin. How are you man? No, I don't feel like going out tonight. You graduated! Congratulations man! Yea, yea, I'll come. Where? Prague. Sure, I'll be there."  
  
Sonny had wanted an education, to make a better life for himself. But the path that he had taken didn't allow for such pleasures. But he was sincerely happy for his friend Kevin. Shit- I had destroyed all my stuff along with my suits in a fit of rage. He hadn't replaced a lot of the stuff. Damn, that means I will have to go to the mall.  
  
At the Mall:  
  
"Why the hell not Alexis. That dress screams 'come over here and fuck me' and it looks absolutely stunning on you. If that doesn't help you lose your virginity, I don't know what will."  
  
Sonny stopped dead in his steps and peaked around the ladies' fitting room and his jaw dropped open. There stood the most beautiful, mouth watering, stunning woman he had ever seen in his life. Her legs went on forever. He was growing hard just thinking about those legs wrapped around his waist as he pumped into her. And her ass. He was having difficulty swallowing. Then the vision turned around, and he saw her breasts. Ok, he definitely needed a paper bag to help him breathe now.  
  
Sonny proceeded to follow the girls and find out what they were up to. He wanted to accidentally bump into this woman named Alexis and introduce himself. And then he heard her say she was going to Prague that night and wanted Lucy to come for moral support. Moral support? What for? He then recalled what he had heard the one named Lucy say to Alexis about losing her virginity. Damn, he was having a hard time walking now. His pants were getting tighter by the minute. Time to go home. Thank god he had bought his Armani suit before he saw Alexis... god knows he couldn't think straight at the moment. He knew where she was headed that night, and he was going to make sure that he would be the only one to. ease his way into her.  
  
At Prague:  
  
As soon as she walked in the door she noticed a man standing by a group of guys. He was with them cause he would respond to their queries and join in on the laughter, but at the same time, he was apart from them as well. He just did not seem to fit. He kept looking at her as if he wanted to eat her right then and there. It was that look in his eyes that had her entranced. He was around her height. He had thick, black, curly hair that beckons one to run fingers through. She wanted to see what was underneath that suit. Her eyes wandered further down. oh god, she was unclothing the man and they weren't even introduced yet. Her eyes flew to his, and she saw his satisfied grin there. He had been watching her while she had been appraising him like some pastry at the bakery shop. She looked away quickly. She knew she had turned red.  
  
Sonny had known the instant Alexis had walked in the club. He wanted to make an impact with her then and there so he stared at her until he saw her eyes meet with his. Then he saw her check him out from top to bottom. Her gaze felt like a lover's gentle caress. He wanted to go over there and haul her off to the nearest closet, but he knew that she deserved more. Any woman that carried herself with such confidence and subtle sensuality and managed to remain a virgin was a rare treasure- and he was going to find and explore those riches. And he was going to give it to her tonight. She looked so gorgeous. She was wearing the dress he had seen her try on that afternoon. His eyes wandered to her throat. She neck was adorned with diamonds- a choker is what they called it. Her hair was lighter and straighter, and he could see the diamond earrings that went with the necklace. Her makeup enhanced her features. He never paid attention to what Carly put on but with Alexis he was aware with every little change. Even her shoes were a turn on. She was wearing heels with some strappy things that came up to her ankles to be tied. He could see her toes peeking out with red nail polish on them- he was going to suck on them one at a time. Oh my god- what was the woman trying to do to him. she was wearing the tiniest, thinnest thong he had ever seen. He quickly glanced at his friends and the other guys around him and saw they were pretty much ogling his woman like he was. He gave them all a look of warning and headed off to stake his claim.  
  
"Alexis. that hunk of a man is walking towards you," Lucy claimed excitedly. "He is one delectable man, he so fits the cliché of the Latin lover. You can have him, but I want that tall friend of his. The one with the sandy brown hair. he is soooo fine! Alexis. Alexis, are you listening to me?!"  
  
Alexis knew that the dark haired stranger was headed her way because of the mirror in front of her. She saw what looked to be an expression of sheer determination on his face and wondered why he was interested in her. He seemed the type that strode around with beautiful, tiny, and flashy kind of women. What could he want with her? She felt him come up behind and lean in close to her. "So your name is Alexis. I was wondering what was the name of most beautiful woman in the room." She felt the caress of his breathe at her ear, "Would you like to dance with me Alexis?" He had whispered it softly into her ear, and she shivered in reaction. His breath tickled and aroused her beyond any measure she could imagine. She closed her eyes and savored the masculine smell of him. She made herself bring her eyes to his. She couldn't speak and instead slipped her hand in his outreached one and let him lead her to the dance floor. What followed could only be described as a dance of sex. They molded their bodies into each other; they fit together as if they were meant to belong- to one another. She could feel his arousal against her mound, and the slight rubbing was causing her... that wasn't possible. Could one climax while dancing? She rested her head on his shoulder and willed herself to relax.  
  
Sonny buried his head in her hair. God, she smelled so damn good. He tightened his hold on her and whispered gentle, soothing words in Spanish into her ear. His one hand wandered to her back and stroked her. He wanted to feel her skin, to bury himself in her warmth. His hand slipped lower, and he traced the line of her thong. He paused for a minute and then gripped the small of her back. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her. Instead he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and kept moving to the music. The way she kept moving against his arousal was making him forget his resolve though.  
  
"What is your name?" Her simple question brought Sonny out of his reverie and helped him focus.  
  
"Sonny. Sonny Corinthos."  
  
"Sonny," she murmured. She brought her head up to look into his eyes and then she forgot whatever it was she wanted to say. His look rendered her speechless. In that moment, she felt more beautiful then she had ever before in her life. His eyes were filled with hunger- for her. And when she delved deeper, she found a kindred spirit. He was alone- just like her. He was the one.  
  
When she stared into his eyes, he couldn't hide what he was feeling. He tried to mask his emotions, but he had failed. Something told him that she would not settle for the act, she wanted him for who and what he was with no pretenses. He felt a connection so deep that he felt like he was struck by lightening. He quickly sucked in his breath and looked around the club. He wanted to get her out of here. It was getting too crowded, and people kept bumping into them as they danced. He also wanted her all to himself.  
  
"Would you like to leave? I'll have a limo waiting out front in two minutes, and we can go back to my place." Sonny asked.  
  
"Yes. I would like that very much," she replied.  
  
The Limo:  
  
A few minutes later Sonny was leading Alexis out of Prague. He had made a few important calls, conveyed his instructions, and then maneuvered her outside so her friend would not be able to spot them. He quickly ushered her into the limo. He was afraid she was going to change her mind, so he worked fast to get her into his territory and away from any outside influence.  
  
She saw the different expressions play across his face and knew that he was thinking that she might change her mind. She was not going to do anything of the sort. She wanted this man like she craved her freedom. He was a necessity, a desire, but most of all, her fantasy come to life. There was also something else there. She wanted to protect him, make him whole, and take away the pain that had brought that haunted look in his eyes. She decided to be daring. She leaned forward to across where he was sitting and ran her two hands up the sides of his thighs. She inched towards him until her breasts were against his knees. She slowly got up. pulled her skirt til it rode high on her thighs, and she quickly straddled him between her legs.  
  
He was not expecting her to do that. She was intoxicating him with her sleek catlike movements. Had he died and gone to heaven? God, was that her purring? He grabbed her ass and shoved her up against her arousal. She tilted her head to the side and he could not help thinking of her as an offering to him to make up for all the difficulties in his life. He licked from the base of her throat to her ear. She didn't taste like strawberries and cream. instead he tasted cinnamon and spices. Exactly how he had imagined her. No girly frills or stockings, this was a woman. He grasped her by the hair and brought her lips to his. He ran his tongue across the upper lip and then the lower lip. He wanted to taste her. Her mouth opened slightly and he slipped in his tongue. He did to her teeth what he had done to her lips.  
  
She was not going to let him control the situation. She shifted so her wetness was now moving back and forth along his ridge through his trousers. She heard him groan and knew that she was in the driver's seat now. She cradled his face and ran her thumbs over his eyelids to close them. She bent forward, took his lower into her mouth and sucked. When his tongue darted, she lightly bit it and then proceeded to suck on it. He tasted like some rich flavor of rum. She entered her own tongue into his mouth and continued to explore. He was a secret she was going to unfold little by little.  
  
Things were quickly getting out of his element. He was sinking into an abyss of drunken sensuality. How could this woman have remained such an innocent for so long? Where the men around her blind or just plain stupid? It was no matter to him, he was just thankful that he had found her. He suddenly twisted her around so now her backside was on his groin. He moved his own legs inside her and then forced her legs to open wider by using his own. Her face rested on his shoulder and was inches away from his. He trailed his fingers down her face to her chest and then to her mound. He pushed down her thong and sought her clit. Oh my god! What was she trying to do, kill him before the night was over? She had shaved all the hair. She felt so soft and smooth.  
  
"Do you like it?" She was feeling nervous now and wanted to see his reaction. She didn't know what had come over her that day when she had decided to shave it all off. All she knew was that one-minute she had been shaving her legs and bikini line and then she had decided to hell with it and went ahead and got rid of it. She really didn't regret it cause during her erotic foreplay with Sonny, she had felt more sensations and well. it felt it a bit sinful and naughty- just the mood she was in tonight.  
  
He could feel her vulnerability and sought to extinguish it. He opened her nether lips and felt her clit. He moistened his finger with her wetness and slowly inserted it into her opening. She was writhing in his lap now. "What do you think?" He let he know with his actions and words how much she pleased him.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh. Just like that Sonny. A little deeper- yes! Yes!!!!!! Exactly like that!" She let herself go. It all felt so new to her. She had never really been interested in the men she had dated, so she had never gone even this far with them. Her make-out sessions consisted of some French kissing and maybe some groping of her breasts, but that is all. She took his free hand and placed it on her breast. He took her hint and pinched her nipple lightly, causing a serious of twinges in her pussy. She had masturbated before- how else could she have survived her celibate life- and knew what pushed her buttons, yet she had never before felt this particular throbbing and vibrations in that region.  
  
Sonny could feel the barrier of her virginity as his finger worked in and out of her. He didn't want his finger to break it, he had other plans. but at the same time he wanted her to reach her orgasm and to stretch her a bit so his entry wouldn't be too much of a shock later. She felt so tight. and small. Already her inner walls were starting to clamp down on her finger and he instantly knew that where to apply the pressure and how to move his finger. Her screams were driving him crazy. He wanted to take her now, but he wanted her first time to be in a bed. He felt the limo come to stop and was glad that they were now at their destination.  
  
Sonny's Terrain:  
  
"Sweetheart. we're here." He smoothed back her hair and helped her put her dress in order. Johnny, his chauffer and bodyguard, came around to open the door. Sonny got out first and then reached for Alexis' hand to assist her out. She was so regal he thought to himself- she reminded him of a queen bestowing her warmth and compassion upon her subjects.  
  
She could hardly compose herself. She felt so happy and lightheaded and felt that she could follow this man to the ends of the earth. She cast a fleeting glimpse around her and thought perhaps she had done just that. They were in the middle of nowhere and all she could see were tall trees, something that resembled a worn down factory, and a beautiful lake. She pulled the lapels of her coat together because of the chill in the air. The dark enveloped them as they strode hand-in-hand to the factory. She gasped when Sonny opened the door. The factory was in fact a one-story house consisting of just one room. And there in the middle of it all was a huge bed draped with black sateen sheets- there in the middle of it all lay red roses wrapped together. Above the bed was a canopy off of which black lace cascaded down around the bed. At the foot of bed was white fur rug sprinkled with rose petals. She bent down to pick up a little saucer shaped object made of clay. It contained some type of oil and a wick, which was lit. There were several of these lined up along the four walls and around the fireplace. They exuded faint light that gave a romantic aura to the room. She knew she was crying now and she couldn't seem to stop herself. No one had ever taken the time to make her feel special and wanted. But this man had done accomplished that feat in the two hours that she had known him. She knew she was already half in love with him and feared that once this night was over she would not be able to mend her heart so easily.  
  
He kept his gaze on Alexis and took in everything she did. He saw her surprise, the sense of awe, and then the glistening in her eyes. He felt a tug at his heart and wondered why she moved him so. He came up behind her and placed his chin on her shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her close, he took into him her happiness and her sadness. He understood her far better than she knew. They were made from the same the mold.  
  
She let herself sink back into him and softly said, "Thank you Sonny. Thank you for all of this. But most of all, thank you for being you." She knew that she could never convey the words that would equal this magic he had created for her. How he did it she'll never know, but she knew that he had done it for her.  
  
"You are more than welcome," he replied as he kissed her neck. Tonight was a night of making dreams come true- her dreams- and he was going to go all out. He swiftly swung her into his arms. He loved hearing her laugh. It was rich and invited one to join her. and he did. When was the last time he had done that? He couldn't even remember. He also reveled at her utter abandonment in his arms. She made him feel free and alive.  
  
She snaked her arms around him moved up to kiss him. The erotic play of their tongues soon had them both restless. She ran her fingers through his hair like she had wanted to earlier at the club. She couldn't wait to see it wet and clinging to his face. When he placed her at the foot of the bed, she reached and seductively slid the straps of her dress down and let it fall to the floor. Her g-string followed next. She didn't know what made her so bold but she didn't want to wait a second more. She then moved closer to him.  
  
To Sonny, she was a sight to behold. He couldn't play the restrained and charming man anymore. He had known that he wouldn't have been able to hide his dark side much longer than this. He jerked her to him and crushed his mouth against hers. He reached down, grabbed her by her thighs, and hoisted her up. Instead of sinking in to the mattress with her, he headed to nearest wall. He wanted her up again a hard surface, pounding into her until she screamed in pleasure, and he wanted it all now.  
  
When Sonny slammed her against the wall, she felt no pain, only anticipation of what was to come. She made sure her ankles were tightly locked behind his back, at the same time, she worked to undo his tie and shirt. She didn't care if she heard a rip or two, all she wanted was to feel his skin beneath her hands. When she had accomplished that she attacked his nipples with her mouth and teeth. She ran her fingers over his eight pack and she felt a certain thrill in that. She was startled when he pulled back and then rammed his groin against her pussy. She knew that he was telling her without the words what was in store for her. She knew he was big, she could feel it. He had to be a good 9 inches. How was she going to handle that? But that was beside the point; right now she needed him more than she hungered for life itself.  
  
He held her up with one hand while he undid his belt and his pants. He had never been happier of his decision to forgo his silk boxers for a more "free" lifestyle. He hoped to god she was ready for him. He reached down and inserted a finger into her tight sheath. Oh yea, she was already starting to clamp down around it. He worked it in and out of her and then spread her juices around her clit. He then clutched her ass and sunk into her in one swift motion and stilled. He covered her mouth with her to swallow her cry of pain. He could feel her tears on his face. He wanted to give her moment to adjust to his invasion and the size of him. Not a single woman he had been with could take all of him. And no one had ever fit him so good- she was so damn tight, like a glove. On top of it, Alexis was trying to pull away from his but he held fast and wouldn't budge. Her squirming was only making it harder on her because he seemed to be sinking in farther and farther until he was fully embedded.  
  
She wanted him out NOW. She didn't know how women survived this- time after time- and then bragged about it. She tried pushing him away but she only succeeded in pulling him further into her. As time ebbed, she started to feel. well. something. The pain was receding and in its place was a delicious fullness. And oh when he slightly moved like that. Maybe she should have told him that she had never done this before but it had never crossed her mind during the night. She decided that perhaps she had judged the situation to soon and sought to experience more of this delicacy. She tentatively moved her hips. She felt like she was spiraling towards oblivion and held on to Sonny with all her might. Why had it never felt like that when she had experimented with masturbation? Compared to this, those sensations were minute.  
  
That's all the encouragement Sonny needed. He completely lost control then and with even and swift strokes he slammed into her. He changed directions and headed with her to the bed while still impaled in her. Once there, he dipped his head and took her nipple into her mouth. With his other hand, he gently kneaded her other breast. He had slowed his pace down and leisurely feasted on this decadent woman. He shifted back so he could pull her legs over his shoulders for deeper penetration. He searched her face for any signs of pain and saw the she was breathing hard and her face was thrashing side to side- in sexual agony. Her moans of pleasure were another indication of her arousal. But she still wasn't at the point were he wanted her to be. He was going to make sure that she was going to have an orgasm her first time.  
  
She was utterly lost and decided to let her body dance to Sonny's music. She took his hand and started nibbling at the junction of his inner wrist. She continued to his palm and circled it with her tongue. She swiveled her tongue over and around and then took each finger into her mouth and demonstrated to him what she could do to other parts of his body. She gave equal time to each one- she sucked and tongued to her heart's desire. She actually wanted him looming on top of her, to feel his chest against her aching breasts, and to grab his ass while he worked in and out of her. She liked the depth to which he was inside of her now but she also wanted the closeness. She slowly moved her legs down until they were down and near his waist. She forced him down to her until she had him exactly where she wanted him- hovering over her, just inches away.  
  
"Sonny, don't treat me like a china doll. I am not going to break. I want you ramming into me so hard that my teeth rattle. I want us to both come together. I want you to make me hurt as you take me to the brink of no return!"  
  
How did he get so lucky? Finally he found a woman that could match his sexual drive. She wanted it rough- she was going to get it rough. He stretched her arms over her head and held them steadfast. There was no escape for her now.  
  
"I hope you know what you have gotten yourself into baby!" And with those words Sonny drove himself into her so hard that her back came off the bed. The sob that escaped her lips heightened his pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him deeper.  
  
"Yes, Sonny! Exactly like that. Do it over and over again. Make me feel alive, make it good baby. Yes.. ahhhhhhhhh!!!"  
  
Sonny knew that he couldn't hold out much longer and he had to have her come with him. He reached below and took her clit between his fingers and squeezed. Her walls instantly closed down around his cock, and they started pumping him. He let himself go then and came like there was no tomorrow. At the same time, he trapped her mouth in his for a soul-searing kiss. He bit down on her lip lightly and let his tongue replicate the movements of his cock.  
  
She couldn't think. She felt like her whole body had climaxed from top to bottom, and she couldn't seem to collect her bearings. She brought her hands down and hugged Sonny. She was feeling vulnerable now and she needed to hide- in him. She buried her face in his neck and found comfort in his scattered breathing. Good, he was as disorientated as she was. She was glad that he was still inside. She felt whole.  
  
His heart was racing and he had no idea what to do. He had never lost control like that before. He had always been very considerate of the woman he had been with, making sure that he never hurt them or taxed their delicate sensibilities. But here was a lady in his bed that he treated like some common woman. And not just any lady- it was Alexis. The one who had given him such a rare gift. He needed time to think. Just as he got up to pull out, she secured her arms and thighs around him. He let himself sink into her softness once more. "Did I hurt you?" He had to know how much damage he had done. He was surprised that she was blushing and couldn't seem to meet his gaze. After the words she had screamed and the way she had urged him on, how could she be shy with him now? He thought it totally endearing.  
  
"No." Had he hurt her? No, not yet. And how was she supposed to answer him when he was looking at her that way. And how could he make her want him again so soon. And want him she did. But if his growing length was any indication, he was as ready as her for another round.  
  
She must think him a barbarian. But he was going to take care of her right now. He got up and the first thing he noticed was blood between her thighs and some on his member. He immediately felt guilty. He gathered her up in his arms and headed for his secret locale.  
  
She didn't know where he was taking her but as long as she was in his arms then she was happy. He walked along the lake in the crisp night and headed towards a clearing between some trees. The sight that awaited her was magnificent. There were beautiful rocks and pebbles of various colors forming to give way to what could only be a small waterfall. Steam arouse from the depths of the water reservoir surrounding the falls. The rocks were smooth and flat. Probably exuded warmth as well. She sighed thinking how it all would be so soothing to her aches and discomforts. She instinctively knew Sonny had this specifically designed because it exuded his essence.  
  
He entered the shallow end of the spa with her and let go of her. The water there reached their mid thighs. He kneeled down and asked Alexis to place one of her feet on his knee. He then proceeded to scoop up the warm water to wash the last evidence of her maidenhood. He soothingly massaged her inner lips and continued the steady onslaught until she was languid and grasping his shoulders to stay upright. He then replaced his fingers with his mouth and tongue. He played with the soft skin between her things as well. When he felt that she couldn't stand up any longer he picked her up and placed her on one of the smooth rock surfaces. He spread her legs as far as they would go and settled himself in the middle. He liked her hairless. He her pinkness and it turned him on even more- if that was possible at this point. He licked, sucked, and lightly bit. He then inserted one finger into her to wet it and then circled her anus. He put slight pressure at 10 and 2 and then slowly eased in his finger.  
  
Alexis jerked at his hair to encourage his attack on her nether region. But when he put his finger in her anus, she tried to pull away from him. It was too foreign for her- that is until closed his mouth around her clit and sucked hard and at the same time pushed in his fingers further. The jolt she felt was such a sensual energy surge. She decided that she was going to invest in Brazilian waxes now on because she knew what was causing the extra sensitiveness.  
  
She came hard for Sonny. Her juices freely flowed and he lapped them up like a hungry puppy. He reveled in her beauty and scent. He moved up and took her in his arms. And he laughed when she suddenly flipped him over with the use of her powerful thighs. She had on a mischievous grin. She started suckling at neck and trailed her way down to his nipples, belly button and went past to his thighs and ankles. He groaned in agony when he silky hair brushed against his arousal.  
  
Alexis was definitely going to tease him. She went down to his toes and took each- one by one- into her mouth. She continued her mechanisms until she reached his groin area. He smelled so wonderful. He was masculine and completely sexy. She was going to taste him like he had her. She placed her mouth around the upper shaft and sucked hard. She then braced herself to take all glorious 9 inches of him. And she accomplished just that. She imitated the actions of when their lower bodies were joined with her mouth and his penis. She remembered her roommates mentioning a "lollipop" and she now understood what they meant. She could taste the precum and it was slightly salty. She didn't find this deed repugnant- quite the opposite. She was so horny that she could hardly stand it. She could feel the wetness gathering between her legs again.  
  
"Stop Alexis! I don't want to come inside your mouth. I want to come inside your pussy now!" His voice was harsher then he had intended but he couldn't help himself. How had she learned to give head like that? That was the best blowjob he had ever had in his life.  
  
She giggled and shifted to straddle him. She had read in her Human Sexuality book in college that this position was a lot like riding a horse- in Sonny's case a bull. She situated his cock at her opening and eased him inside her. Her head feel back as his length seemed to fill her beyond the comfort point. How could it still hurt like this when he wasn't even fully implanted?  
  
Sonny took control for a second. he pushed his cock into her until his balls were in contact with her bottom. He knew he was hurting her but by now he was familiar with her reactions. She liked it this way.  
  
Alexis was surprised that Sonny knew how she wanted him. Deep and unrelenting. She came down harder and harder until she felt her eyeballs were going to pop out from the pressure. She squeezed her thighs together to take him in deeper. She could feel the climax coming, but she didn't want to come now. She wanted to prolong the moment. she wanted to prolong the night. She leaned forward and kissed him with all the emotions she felt for him.  
  
He returned her kiss with equal fervor. He didn't know how but he had fallen for the woman. He reached up and turned her around so her back was to him. He brought up his knees and pushed her til she was leaning against them. He knew she would take him in more this way. This technique also caused his penis to rub her g-spot a hell of a lot more- if her screams were of any indication.  
  
She hadn't felt this the first time they had made love. The orgasm then had been mind blowing but this. this was shattering her to pieces. Her movements became frenzied and violent. She kept up the frantic tempo until she came. So this is what a multiple orgasm was.  
  
He needed to release his load into Alexis. He dragged her down into the hot water and wrapped her legs around him. She quickly complied and they were once again setting a stormy pace. He inserted his finger into her anus hard. Their tongues played a vigorous tango. His cock, finger, and tongue worked at the same beat. In and out- harder and harder. He felt her climax coming on and he worked to meet her on that plateau. And in one final push, he sent them both over.  
  
Back at the House:  
  
She was curled up with him in front of the warm fire. When they had gotten back they had gorged themselves on the food (and on each other) that awaited them. She felt a bit lightheaded now because of the champagne. They were in spooning so she turned over to she could stare into his face for as long as she wanted. She was surprised to see him awake. "Would it be stupid of me to say that I love you Sonny."  
  
"No, Alexis, because I was thinking the same thing. I want you to know darling that I love you too." He saw her eyes light up and the happiness reflected there wiped away any hang-ups he had. He loved this woman like he had never loved anyone before. She was a balm to his wounds and a hope for a better future.  
  
They kissed away each other's fears and pains. And soon they were caught up in their gentle lovemaking. They didn't know how long they had stayed in that house talking, laughing, and making love, but they did know that when they finally emerged from their sanctuary, it was snowing. 


End file.
